


Illumination

by drenched_violets



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Kisses, Reunion, by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drenched_violets/pseuds/drenched_violets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery Tyrell, representative of Queen Daenerys I, has come to Winterfell to negotiate a peace treaty. Here she meets the Queen in the North for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

The Queen in the North seemed, fittingly enough Margaery thought, carved from ice. There were no Iron Thrones in the recently-built grand hall of Winterfell. Instead Lady Sansa Stark sat on a chair – intricately crafted undoubtedly but it was still just a wooden chair. Lady Stark of Winterfell was as regal and as distant as a statue, even as she welcomed the representatives of Queen Daenerys Targaryen I and expressed her sincere hope they would reach peace and agreement. Smiling just a little Sansa Stark smiled at Margaery and the few servants and guards Queen Daenerys had thought right to give her and stated they would be shown to their rooms. That one smile, small as it was, was bittersweet to Margaery. She felt as if the girl she had once known in Kings Landing, her sweet, soft Sansa was nowhere. A stranger stood where she felt she should have seen her friend; a stranger greeted them and smiled at them. Margaery wondered (oh how she wondered) whether this was the real Sansa or just a mask.

As Margaery slipped into the warm bath she thought about the negotiations that would soon start. She wondered what it was that Sansa wanted. She had thought for a long time of Sansa. If she was being honest with herself often times there was a quiet, steady train of thought about Sansa at the back of her mind. It was worrying to say the least when she had planned to spirit her away to Highgarden and dangerous when Sansa had married the Imp and then Sansa had just disappeared and now she was Lady Stark of Winterfell, Margaery reflected. Or as she had heard children call her the closer she got to Winterfell the Queen of Ice and Snow, the Queen of Winter. She could not be all snow and ice, Margaery reasoned, there had to be some fire under the facade. Perhaps it would be worth going to see her she hoped stepping out of the bath into the cold. She chose the first dress she found that was simple enough that she could put it on herself and tied back her half wet hair. It was cold in the corridors and hallways and she had to be pointed in the right direction by a passing servant who looked at her strangely but she made it to Sansa’s door. The worst she can do is send you away she reminded herself, knocking. Sansa called her to come in so Margaery swung the door open.

“Oh Margaery!” she said surprised “I’m sorry I thought you were Brienne!” Sansa wore only a robe and her fiery hair was wet and dripping on the floor.   
“Oh, no I’m sorry I should have said something, I’ll leave-”   
“No, no come in. Really it’s my fault, it’s been so long since it was just Brienne and I and still I expect to wake up and realise this was a dream.” All this was said very calmly and still Margaery could not help a pang of jealousy at the mention of Brienne. The knight was practically stitched to Sansa’s side it seemed and margaery could not help but question how close they were. She wanted, suddenly, to flee. She realised this was Sansa’s home as much as it was a castle, it was not Sansa that was the stranger but Margaery herself. She could not leave however, she had come this far and to see Sansa again was a blessing. “Margaery you must be cold.” Sansa said stepping closer “Aren’t you?” Sansa asked.  
“A little” she admitted “I did not think of it. Being here is very new to me”   
“Of course. Here, come sit by the fire and warm up” Sansa took Margaery’s hand and led her towards the roaring fire. They sat down facing each other which proved to be very awkward. Neither knew what to say, where to start. Sansa still had hold of Margaery’s hand.   
“Sansa I...” she started but her words died when she looked at Sansa’s waiting expression. She grabbed a hairbrush from Sansa bed side table “Let me brush your hair again like we... used to” they had done other things as well, Margaery reflected. Two girls sharing in each other’s company could only be innocent according to the outside world. It has been a long time since I have been innocent Margaery thought.   
“Alright.” Sansa agreed her voice quiet and wary. The fire lent her a delicious warmth as she ran the brush through Sansa’s gorgeous hair. The motion was repetitive enough that both girls soon slipped into their own thoughts.   
“Sansa, I wanted to say...I’m sorry, for what happened.”   
“Oh Margaery really... I thought about it for a long time and really you have nothing to be sorry for.”  
“How can you say that? I promised you a lot Sansa and then I just -”   
“I can say it because I do not want your apologies.” Sansa took Margaery’s hands in hers “for a long time I believed myself to be alone in the world. There was no one willing to show me a kind word or a smile and then you came into my life and you changed everything Margaery. You gave me hope and friendship and honestly I can never truly thank you enough.”  
“Sansa I...” “Margaery please. Let us forget it.” Sansa smiled and it was her. The saddest girl in Kings Landing Margaery had made smile was looking back at her.   
“I missed you, Sansa”  
“I missed you too. When I was told it was you coming here, I didn’t know what to do with myself. You shall have to tell me everything, everything that has happened, everything you have done.”  
“In fact it is you that has to tell me everything, truly you amaze me Sansa. You do know they are calling you Queen in the North” Sansa laughed  
“Oh but really I am no queen. The dragon queen made herself quite clear on that front.”  
“No you are queen, Sansa”  
“Do you declare it?” Sansa said, laughing.  
“I do. I declare you Sansa Stark Queen of the lands of the north, Queen of Winterfell, Queen of Winter”   
“what?” Sansa’s laughter had died away “where did you hear that?”  
“Some children I met in an inn. That’s what they called you.”  
“Oh...Queen of Winter, I like it. I suppose I can be a little cold.”  
“No Sansa, I always thought winter was beautiful. Anyone that ruled over it must be beautiful in turn” Margaery said and kissed the palm of Sansa’s hand.   
“Oh?” Sansa voice was little more than a breathy sigh, as if all the air had left her.   
“And powerful” Margaery rolled up the sleeve of Sansa’s robe and kissed the sensitive skin at the inside of her elbow.   
“Mmm?” Margaery trailed fingers across the edge of her robe, just grazing the skin. She could feel Sansa’s heartbeat racing under hand, she bent to kiss Sansa’s collarbone, and Sansa lay down on her back. Sansa looked unreal, as if she was some holy vision of fire made flesh. Her skin was flushed pink and her hair spread out around her head which the fire illuminated and turned red-gold. Sansa’s hands rose to stroke Margaery’s cheek, lips, they trailed round the back of her neck.  
“And perfect” she said as Sansa put two fingers under Margaery’s chin and guided their lips closer “just like you.”  
“Oh Margaery.” She sighed. It was the sweetest thing Margaery had ever heard “kiss me.”  
So Margaery did and the fire warmed them both all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to make this into a series later on :) I feel this needs an edit(or two) but I just had to post it.


End file.
